


Pug Life

by eggsaladstain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsaladstain/pseuds/eggsaladstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a pug named Jack Bauer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

The thing is, the pug really _is_ supposed to be a bulldog.

In fact, Merlin had already picked out a breeder and was on his way to pick up the pup when he decided to drop off some supplies at the shop. It’s as he’s walking back to his car that he hears the whimpering.

The noise – a high-pitched and rather annoying, to be quite honest, whine – is coming from a small box left on the street in an alley, and when he pushes open the flaps, he finds himself staring a dirty baby pug. It’s small and shaking and when he moves to pick it up, it chomps down on his hand with more force than expected, which would have been menacing if not for the barely developed nubs it has for teeth.   

It’s the most pathetic thing Merlin has ever seen.

And yet, there’s something familiar about how scrappy it is, how it lets out the tiniest of growls, how it tries to squirm out of his grip when he picks it up. The next thing he knows, he’s driving away with the pug in the passenger seat.

It’s not until he presents the puppies to the recruits that he realizes who it reminds him of. And Merlin has to stifle his laughter when he hears Eggsy ask if it’ll get bigger.

It’s not a bulldog, but it’s a perfect match.  


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

For his fourth birthday, Eggsy asks for a pet dog. His parents talk about it for a couple days and then talk some more and then finally say they don’t think he’s quite ready, maybe next year. And that’s okay, because Eggsy doesn’t mind waiting, so next year he asks again. And again. And again. Until finally, they say yes. He wants something big, like a German Shephard, but Mum says there’s no room in their flat, so they settle on a bulldog. _Small but tough_ , Mum says, _just like you!_

The day they are supposed to go pick up the pup, Dad gets called away on a work trip. Mum wants to go ahead without him but Eggsy shakes his head no. They’ll go together, when Dad gets back. He doesn’t mind waiting.

When the day finally arrives, he cleans his room spotless, clears out a spot for the dog bed and puts all his toys away so they don’t get chewed up. He’s so excited he can barely sit still and starts counting down the hours until Dad comes home and they can go pick up the newest member of their family.

Except Dad never comes back.

Instead, some fancy man in a suit shows up and makes Mum cry.

Eggsy never brings up the dog after that. He doesn’t let himself think about it ever again, not until the day Merlin unveils that tower of puppies and tells them all to pick one.

And there it is, the bulldog he was promised. A bit smaller than he would’ve thought, so small it looks out of place compared to all the other dogs, but it’s kind of fitting, since that’s how he feels more often than not.  

He chooses it before anyone else can even speak and keeps pinching himself so he knows it’s real, the dog he’s always wanted, sitting right here at his feet.

Except it’s not a bulldog.

It’s a pug.

Which is not exactly a spy dog, but then again, Eggsy’s not exactly a spy.

After the initial disappointment wears off, he decides that it really is quite cute, especially when it jumps on his bed that night and immediately curls up at his feet.

 _Jack Bauer_ , Eggsy whispers, patting him on the head. _I’ve been waiting a long time for you._

And when JB lets out a little snort and licks his hand, it almost sounds like he’s saying _me too_. 


End file.
